I Don't Want To Be Like Snow White Either!
by ghostanimal
Summary: Sequal to IDWTBLC. 8 years after Tuck, and Dani's wedding, thier expecting a baby. What happens when Dani's sister and father try to kill her, and the baby so that Christina, and Vlad can have the royal life? TXD DXS JXOC Rating may change.
1. I'm pregnant?

**NOTE: This takes place 8 years after Danielle, and Tucker's wedding. **

Disclaimer- I only own the people you don't recognize!

-------------------------------------------

_Danielle ran around a large field. She looked around franticly. Tucker was missing, and she had no idea where he was. Her ghost sense went off, and she turned around, and gasped as she saw her father, Vlad Masters, hovering over her._

_"Hello Danielle," He said smoothly as Danielle screamed._

_--------------------------------------------_

"Danielle? Dani? Wake up!" 24 year old Tucker Foley said, shaking his wife slightly.

Danielle moaned in her sleep before waking up.

"Are you ok? Having nightmares again?" Tucker asked her, worried.

Tucker still wore his red beret, but had on a black shirt under a red one that matched his hat. His pants were a tanish color, and he wore his good brown shoes.

"I'm fine. Move please, I need to throw up in the bathroom, "Danielle said, ending the conversation. She got up, and headed towards the bathroom, and puked. She rinsed her mouth with water when her puking was done. Danielle put her hand on her forehead to check for a fever. There was none.

Danielle sighed. The morning pukes were becoming a problem, and more nasty tasting. She made a decision to call her doctor to ask about it. She shook it off for now, and stepped into the shower.

After her shower, Danielle got dressed. She started putting on her everyday red t-shirt, and black jeans. Her snow white hair was to her waist, but was pulled into her everyday ponytail. Danielle walked across the floor, and smiled as her black boots make a clunking noise as she walked. She turned to the left to get breakfast with Tucker.

"Hey Dani! You ok? I heard you got sick again," Her long time friend Ember asked, looking concerned.

Danielle looked at Ember, and gave a small smile, happy to know that she cared.

Ember's flaming hair was longer, and she wore a black t-shirt, and loose black jeans, with some blue flames at the bottoms. Her gray skull boots made no noise as she walked the hall.

"I'm fine. I'm going to see Dr. D, just to be safe," Danielle assured her friend.

Ember smiled, and waved bye as she walked to the music room.

"Hello Mrs. Foley. Oh my! You're as pale as a ghost!" The maid Hannah told her as she walked into the dining room.

"Hey!" Kitty said who was sitting at the window, and apparently, offended by the said statement.

"Sorry," Hannah said, setting some food on the table.

"Don't worry about me. I'm calling Dr. D, and scheduling an appointment," Danielle said.

Everyone looked relieved, mainly Tucker, at that statement. Tucker smiled as he put his hand on top of hers before giving her a quick kiss. Danielle smiled back.

"Sorry, but I have to go take care of something. I'll see you later. And honey, try to get some more rest," Tucker told his wife before getting up, and leaving.

Danielle gave a weak smile as he left. She finished up what was left of her breakfast, and called the doctor. She scheduled and appointment, and was surprised to find that her appointment was today. After the appointment was scheduled, Jazz called.

"Hey Dan! What's up?" Jazz asked over the phone.

"Nothing but a doctor's appointment," Danielle said, explaining the situation to her. Jazz listened carefully.

"Sounds like your pregnant to me. Your symptoms are the same as mine when I was pregnant," Jazz said, sounding a bit excited.

Danielle remember little Amber. Amber was Jazz's one, and a half year old girl. Jazz had married some mystery guy we'll call Bob. Amber had her dad's sparking green eyes, and her mom's hair color. Amber also had just learned to walk last week.

"I'll get a test once I'm there, although I'm most likely not," Danielle said before changing the subject.

The girls chatted for about another hour before Jazz had to go get Amber up from her nap.

Danielle sighed as she glanced at the clock. It was time to go to the doctor. She got in her black car, and drove there herself. Although she was a queen, she preferred to do some things herself. She walked inside the office. She shifted a bit uncomfortable, for everyone was staring at her as if she suddenly had a third arm. She felt herself give a small sigh of relief as the doctor called her name.

"Hello Mrs. Foley. Your here cause your having vomiting in the morning?" Dr. Debunk asked as he wheeled his chair near her.

"Yes. Their becoming a bit of a problem, mainly because their starting to be in the afternoons, and different times of the days as well," Danielle admitted as Dr. D. put his hands on her throat, and begin to examine her. After all that, he drew her blood, (AN: EW!) and gave her a few tests before telling her that she could go home, and that he would call with the results.

-------------------THE NEXT DAY-------------------

Danielle woke up again with the morning sickness. When Tucker asked her what was wrong, she snapped at him unintentionally. Later that day, she found herself getting overly emotional while reading her book.

She never felt happier when the doctor called with the results of the tests.

"Hey Dr. D. What are the results?" Danielle asked after the doctor identified himself.

"Well, we have great news. Mrs. Foley, you are pregnant! Congrationlaions! " Dr. Debunk said, a hint of happiness in his voice.

"Are you serious?!" Danielle asked excited.

"Very! You are two months pregnant. Opps! I have to go. Bye!" The doctor said before hanging up.

Danielle leaned in her seat, happy. She was having a baby in seven months. She immediately picked up the phone, and dialed Tucker's number.

"Hey Dani!" Tucker said once he picked up.

"Hi daddy," Danielle said, leaving a big hint.

"Hi," Tucker replied, a bit confused.

Danielle covered her mouth to refrain from laughing.

"Hi daddy!" She said again, a bit slower.

"Hello," Tucker said again.

Danielle rolled her eyes. Tucker was completely clueless!

"Hi _**daddy**_!" Danielle said, straining the word daddy hard.

"OH! I get it now!" Tucker exclaimed.

Danielle rolled her eyes again, and giggled. It was about time.

"Yes silly! You're going to be a daddy in six months!" Danielle said, informing him a little more.

"I can't wait. Oh darn! I have to go! I have a meeting to go to. Tell me more tonight. Love you!" Tucker said.

"I love you too! Bye!" Danielle said before they both hung up.

Tucker is really slow at times.

---------------------------------------

This chapter is kinda sucky, but the rest will be better.


	2. Africa

Disclaimer- I only own the people you don't recognize!

-------------------------------------------

Danielle turned a page of her book, before snuggling deeper into her dark red blanket. It was two weeks since she got the news that she was pregnant. She was fussed over by everyone, and had come to the libaray to escape the noise, which was giving her a huge headache.

"Hey Danielle. How are you feeling?" Dora's voice asked.

"I'm fine. Just a little tired," Danielle said, her voice showing it.

"Ok, I'll see you later," Dora said before leaving to go help around.

------------------OUTSIDE THE WINDOW------------------

26 year old Christina glared at Danielle through the window. That was supposed to be her living in there! How dare she take her place on the throne!

"Christina, please. It's been 8 years! GET OVER IT!" her brother Leo snapped, annoyed with the trips to the palace.

"I won't! That's supposed to be me there! I should be the queen, and that's final!" Christina hissed back.

"If you really want it, just kill her!" Leo said, tiredly.

"Kill her? Leo that's it!" Christina said, exclaiming happliy.

"Glad I could help. Good bye!" Leo said before flying away quickly.

Christina growled after him.

_**That brat!**_ She thought as she tried to think of a good sob story to tell dad so that he would help her.

She looked into the window, and saw Tucker come over, and hug Danielle from behind. Danielle smiled, and turned her head to kiss him. Even though she couldn't hear the conversation, she could tell that Tucker was talking about something exciting, while rubbing Danielle's stomach at the same time. That's when it hit Christina. Danielle must be pregnant!

"That little," Christina growled softly under her breath. She could feel something wet on her cheek.

"I'm I, **_crying?_**" She asked herself as she whipped the liquid off of her face.

She turned around, and decended onto the ground before she began to walk. She bumped into someone, or something. It was a boy. A very cute one at that. In reality, she had crashed into the gardener, Zack.

"Uh, sorry, I was-" Zack began, but was simply pushed out of the way by Christina.

Zack had short brown hair, with nice green eyes. His clothes included blue jeans, and a black pullover sweater with red flames down the sleeves. His brown shoes were silent when he walked accross the huge, and thorny garden.

Christina just looked over her shoulder to make sure he wasn't following. When she was sure he wasn't, she turned back, and walked home.

------------------THE NEXT DAY------------------

"You really want to kill your sister?" Vlad asked in surprise after Christina had told him what she wanted.

"Yes! I'm supposed to be queen! I'm supposed to be Mrs. Foley. I'm supposed to be pregnant with the king's baby!" Christina shouted.

"All right. No need to shout," Vlad said, looking a bit startled, and frightened.

Silence.

More silence.

A lot of silence.

"DANIELLE IS PREGNANT!?!" Vlad suddenly shouted, scaring the crap out of Christina, and Maddie, who was sitting happily on her masters lap until he screamed. Maddie hissed as she jumped off, and ran.

"Did you not hear me!?" Christina asked, furious. She felt her emerald green eyes glow a dangerous red, and her red ecto-blasts forming in her hands.

Guys are so slow.

"Yes, but. You know," Vlad said, a bit nervous.

Christina took a deep breath, and her eyes went back to normal, and her ecto-blasts dissipeared.

"This is what I think we should do," Christina said once she was calmed down.

------------------THE PALACE KITCHEN------------------

Danielle searched through the kitchen. Being two and a half months pregnant, she was almost always hungry. (AN: I don't know a whole lot about pregnancy, so just live with my mistakes.) She took just about to eat some soup when the doorbell rang. Apparently, someone got it, because Sam walked into the kitchen.

"Sam! Hi!" Danielle said, giving her a hug.

"Hey Dani! How are you?" Sam asked returning it.

Danielle looked at her friend. Sam wore a black skirt that stopped just above her knee, with black shoes to match. She had a dark purple shirt that went with her eyes.

"I can't believe we're only a month apart! Our kids can be best friends!" Sam said, excited.

Sam was three and a half months pregnant with her husband's baby. Danny and Sam had gotten married a few months after Danielle. Danielle had told her, and Jazz, soon after she gave the news to Tucker. Sam and Danielle both decided, that since they were only a month apart, they'd just kick back, and enjoy thier pregnancy together.

"Or dating, if one's a girl, and the other's a boy," Danielle pointed out.

"That would be cool! We'd be related!" Sam said, getting all excited again.

The two laughed, and walked down the hall. They started chatting about baby names, and other stuff.

"Danny and I aggreed that if it's a girl, her name will be Lilith, Lilly for short. If it's a boy, his name's going to be Cody. What about you?" Sam told Danielle.

"We're not sure. Tucker's trying to convince me that if it's a boy, he'll be Tucker jr," Danielle explained.

"Oh that poor baby!" Sam joked, as they both cracked up.

"What do you want to see?" Danielle asked as they turned to the TV room, and started browsing the movies.

"Oo! How about the Prince and Me?" Sam teased holding up the movie.

"That was so funny I forgot to laugh. I'm leaning towards Catwoman. I haven't seen it yet, but Tucker says it's good," Danielle said, taking the movie out of it's spot on the self.

"Oh, I haven't seen that one yet either! Let's watch it!" Sam said, taking the movie, and putting it in the DVD player.

Danielle and Sam watched Catwoman kick butt in the movie in amazment.

------------------AFTER THE MOVIE------------------

"That was good!" Danielle said.

"Yeah, but I can't believe she won't get together with the detective! He was hot!" Sam said a bit angry at Catwoman.

"I have competition?" Danny's voice asked.

The girls turned to see a 24 year old Danny.

Danny's hair was a bit longer, and he had a black shirt with the same red circle, collar, and bands that end of the sleeves. He also had a red shirt underneath, but still wore his everday blue jeans, and sneakers.

They both just giggled, as Danny smiled.

"I have the car outside. We need to get going," Danny said, taking Sam's hand.

"Ok. Bye Dan!" Sam said, as she left with Danny.

"Bye!" Danielle said before going to find her own husband.

------------------------------------------------

"Hi sweetie," Danielle said, once Tucker walked into the bedroom.

"Hi Angel," Tucker said, giving her a new nickname.

"How was your meeting today?" Danielle asked him as he sat down.

"Horrible! I might have to go to Africa for five months!" Tucker said in a depressed tone.

"FIVE MONTHS?" Danielle shouted upset.

"Yeah. Thier leader wants to speak to me," Tucker said with a gloomy face.

"Have they ever hear of emails?" Danielle asked, angrily, the mood swings kicking in.

"They say it's better if we talk in person," Tucker said, rubbing his head.

"Who's that stupid governer! I want to talk to him," Danielle said getting up, and going to her computer.

"Dalv Sretsam," Tucker said, getting a bit happier at the fact that Danielle was doing something.

"What kind of name is that!?" Danielle asked giving him a strange name.

Tucker shrugged, curious himself.

"Whatever. Do you have his email address?" Danielle asked him.

"Uhhh," Tucker said, basicly telling her no.

Sigh.

"Phone number?" Danielle asked.

"No," Tucker said quietly.

"Oh Tucker!" Danielle told him, annoyance in her voice.

"I'm sorry baby. It's only five months. I'll be back before the baby's born," Tucker assured her.

"Yeah, but what if he needs you to stay longer?" Danielle asked, tearing up more.

"Then I'll reject the longer stay then go on the next plane to come home. I'll be here for the baby no matter what," Tucker said, hugging Danielle.

"Ok. But I'll miss you," Danielle said quietly.

"I'll miss you too," Tucker said, kissing her. The two sat there for a long day.

------------------THE NEXT DAY------------------

"I'll miss you!" Danielle said as she hugged her husband goodbye. Tucker was leaving that day to go to Africa.

"I'll miss you too. I'll call everyday. Love you," Tucker said before giving his wife a kiss goodbye.

"Bye Tucker! I love you too!" Danielle said as he got onto his plane.

Tucker waved bye as he boarded his personal airplane.

Danielle felt herself cry as the plane take off.

"Don't worry Danielle. You've still got us," Ember's soothing voice told her as she gave her a hug.

"I know," Danielle told her quietly.

Danielle saw the plane take off, and suddenly had a bad feeling about Tucker's trip.

"I'm going to bed," Danielle told her friend as she walked inside. She headed towards her room, and lied down. She never felt more misrible, not even when she thought she couldn't go to the ball thing where she danced with Tucker.

She smiled, remembering dancing with him, thier wedding, and honeymoon.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**"You like Paris, sweetie?" Tucker asked his new wife as she looked in awe at the Effiel Tower.**_

**_It was nightime, and the Eiffiel Tower looked ever prettier under the stars._**

_**"I love it! It's so pretty!" Danielle replied.**_

_**"Just like I love you," Tucker said as they kissed.**_

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

Danielle looked at her wedding band, and smiled. She then found herself falling asleep.

------------------DANIELLE'S DREAM------------------

_Tucker was sitting in a room, already in Africa, and in a nice suit. He was at the end of a table, and was looking at a man who's back was to him._

_"How was your flight, your highness?" The man's somewhat fimiar voice asked._

_"Wonderful Mr. Sretsam. What did you need to talk to me about?" Tucker asked the mystery man._

_"We talk about business later. First, friendly conversation," The mysterious guy told him._

_"Sorry. So, what's it like living here?" Tucker asked._

_The man ignored his question._

_"I've seen pictures of your wife. She's a very pretty young lady," The man told him._

_"She is," Tucker agreed._

_"It's really a shame, acutally," The man told him, sadly._

_"What's a shame?" Tucker asked, curiously._

_"That you'll never see her again!" The man said, spinning around, revealing Vlad in ghost mode._

Danielle woke up, screaming.

------------------------------------------------

LOTS OF DXT FLUFF! R&R!


	3. A wild goose chase, and peanut butter

Disclaimer- I only own the people you don't recognize!

-------------------------------------------

There are a few advantages to being pregnant. One of them was that if you scream like Danielle just did, everyone comes running.

"DANIELLE! You ok baby pop?" Ember asked her, and she phased through the door, and landed by her side.

"No! I had a nightmare!" Danielle said, crying. She felt like a three year old.

After Danielle told her the dream, Ember held her.

"It's ok. Tucker's doing fine. He called while you were asleep. He had just got out of his first meeting. Thier's nothing to worry about," Ember said, soothing her overly emotional friend.

"He did!?" Danielle asked excited.

"Yeah. He said that he loves you, and misses you very much," Ember told her smiling.

"Ok. I'm getting something to eat. I'm starving!" Danielle told her, making both of them laugh.

--------------------AFRICA--------------------

In Botswana, Tucker was despressed. He was only gone for a few hours, and he already missed Danielle.

"Hello! How are you?" Tucker asked as he went into his next meeting inside a tent.

The inside of the tent was a dark green. It had bright red, and yellow cloth hanging from the ceiling, with some feathers. There was four dark pink pillows, with yellow trimming on the floor for people to sit on. There was also a small brown table, with blue china on it, and a small black trunk. (AN: I don't know what they have in Africa, so live with me here!)

"Hello, you highness. What brings you to my contry?" A tall brown man asked him.

"Didn't you want to talk to me?" Tucker asked.

The man shook his head.

"But, I got an email from you, saying that you needed to talk to me, and I would be here in Africa for over five months!" Tucker said, holding up his handy PDA that had access to the internet.

"I am sorry sir, but no one sent an email. We don't even have computers!" The man pointed out.

"Oh duh!" Tucker said, smacking himself.

"If you would like, we can get you back home," The man told him kindly.

"That would be wonderful!" Tucker told him, happily.

A woman ran over to the leader, and spoke fast in his language.

"That ride home has to wait Your Highness. All planes have been damaged, and may not be fixed for many months!" The man told him with saddness in his voice.

"How long is many months?" Tucker asked, not really wanting the answer.

"I'm afraid the quickest it can be would be over ten months, maybe a few years," The man said, symapthitly.

"A FEW YEARS!?" Tucker asked, feeling tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry sir. I don't have any other ways of travel," The man said before getting up.

"Wait! We do have a boat with items from America coming. They'll be going to London, but you can get a flight home from there," a woman spoke up.

"I'll take that! When does it come?" Tucker asked.

"Two months," The woman replied.

"Thank you very much! I would have missed my baby growing up," Tucker told her happily.

"Baby?" Another woman asked as she entered.

"Yes. My wife is pregnant with my baby," Tucker said proudly, but grew sad as he remembered how he left his wife back home in Amity Park for nothing.

"That's great! Anyway, we have a place for you to stay in Northern Morocco," The second woman said.

"Yes. There is a jeep outside waiting to take you. Your lugguge has already been loaded," The man said, poking his head into the small tent.

"Thank you, for everything!" Tucker said, standing up, and exiting the tent.

------------------------------------------------------------

If you need help with the locations I'm talking about, here's a map.

raptorsandrockets(dot)com(slash)images(slash)Various(slash)mapofafrica(dot)jpg

------------------------------------------------------------

Danielle sat down, and turned on the T.V. She was holding a jar of peanut butter, and a spoon, eating the peanut butter strait from the container. Normally, she wouldn't eat peanut butter, but now she was eatting about a container every three days.

_My child's going to be a peanut butter fanitic at this rate,_ Danielle thought as she ate another spoonful of peanut butter.

When she finished her peanut butter, the phone rang.

"Hello?" Danielle asked into the phone.

"Hello Danielle!" Jazz's voice said in a sing song voice.

"Hey Jazz! How's Amber?" Danielle asked.

"Bob took her to the park, so I thought that I would check up on you. How's your munkin doing?" Jazz asked.

"Good. How is yours?" Danielle asked back.

"Hard work," Jazz said, as Danielle laughed.

"So, do you know if it's a boy, or a girl?" Jazz asked her once Danielle's laugher had stopped.

"No, but I'm getting an ultra sound next week to make sure the baby's healthy," Danielle told her.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Jazz asked her.

"Sure, that would be great," Danielle said.

"We can have Sam meet us later, and go shopping if you want," Jazz told her.

"That would be great! I need some new clothes anyway, cause I'm getting fatter," Danielle said, liking the idea.

"Cool! I'll tell Sam. When's your appointment?" Jazz asked.

"It's at eleven," Danielle told her before they both said thier goodbyes.

After they hung up, Danielle had a craving for more peanut butter, so she went into the kitchen. She had finished the other jar, so she got a new one, and another spoon. She opened the jar, and took off the seal, and ate a scoopfull.

As soon as she ate it, she felt sick, so she ran towards the bathroom, and puked. She gave a moanish noise. She felt more sick than ever. She decided to shrug it off, because it has been happening more often these days, but mainly cause she was hungry.

She walked down the hall, and into the kitchen. She ate more peanut butter, and immediatly felt sick again. After puking in the bathroom again, and decided that the peanut butter had gone bad. She picked it up, and threw it away. She instead got some potato chips, and dip, before settling onto the couch.

After three hours of watching Mythbusters, Tucker called.

"Hi Angel!" Tucker said once Danielle picked up.

"Hi Tucker! How's Africa?" Danielle asked as she ate another chip.

"Horrible! It's nothing but a wild goose chase!" Tucker said as he filled her in on what happened.

"You mean someone sent a message saying to come to Africa as a prank or something?" Danielle asked, furious.

"Basicly. I'll be able to come home in less that three months though," Tucker said as he told her how he had to get home.

"I'm so sorry about that sweetie," Danielle said in an upset tone after he was done.

"So how's Tucker Jr. doing?" Tucker asked.

"One, there is NO way I naming my baby Tucker Jr, and two, he/she is doing great. Only six months until we're parents," Danielle said happily.

"That's wonderful baby," Tucker said, as Danielle suddenly felt lightheaded.

When Danielle didn't respond, Tucker became a bit worried.

"Danielle? Are you ok?" Tucker asked, over the phone, panicing.

"No," Danielle whispered as she dropped the phone, and fainted.

------------------------------------------------------------

Gasp! The peanut butter was posioned!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer- I only own the people you don't recognize!

-------------------------------------------

After he heard Danielle tell him no, and the phone drop, Tucker went nuts. He hung up, and called Jazz, but the phone line was busy. He tried Sam, but she was also busy. He called Jazz again, but she was still busy, so he called Sam one more time, but she was also busy. On a last effort, he called Danny. But, of course, he was busy.

"WHY IS EVERYONE ON THE STUPID PHONE TODAY!?" Tucker yelled to the heavens as he dialed Jazz again. Thankfully, she picked up.

"Hello?" Jazz said into the reciever.

"JAZZ! I WAS TALKING TO DANIELLE, AND SHE DIDN'T RESPOND, SO I ASKED IF SHE WAS OK, AND THEN SHE SAID NO, AND MUST HAVE PASSED OUT CAUSE I HEARD THE PHONE DROP ONTO A BAG OF CHIPS!" Tucker yelled into his cell.

It had taken a minute for all of this to sink in, cause Jazz was quiet for a second.

"I'll call 911!" Jazz said before hanging up.

Jazz dialed 911, and told them what Tucker had said. They were on thier way. Meanwhile, Jazz was getting into her red beetle, and driving as fast as she could without breaking the law, or crashing into stuff to Danielle's house. By the time she got there, the ambulance had arrived, and was putting Danielle in the car. Jazz talked briefly to one, and learned that they were headed towards No,er, I mean North, Mercy Hospital. Jazz ran into the house, and told Ember and Kitty what had happened. The two dropped what they were doing, and flew as fast as they could to the hospital. Jazz was just about to run out the door, when she saw the phone.

_Should I tell Sam?_ Jazz asked herself as she stared at it.

"Yes. Sam has a right to know," She told herself as she dialed the number she knew better than any other. Well, exept for 911.

"What's going on Jazz?" Sam asked cheerfully.

"Danielle's on her way to North Mercy Hospital," Jazz said.

"Oh my god! What happened?" Sam asked, sounding very worried.

"I'm not sure. I'll meet you at the hospital," Jazz said before hanging up.

Jazz then ran out the door, and back into her red car. The whole drive there, she hoped that it was nothing serious.

------------------------------------------------------------

At the hosptial, Ember was holding a doctor by the collar, and was demanding answers.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" Ember screamed at her.

"Wwwwwee think she wassss ppppoisssssoned," The doctor said, frightened.

Ember dropped the doctor, who ran away quickly.

"Ya just can't get good help these days unless ya threaten someone," Ember told Kitty, who gave a small giggle.

"Danielle's been poisoned!?" Jazz asked in shock, and anger. Who would want to harm sweet Danielle?

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a blue flash behind a wheelie bed, and Danny and Sam pop out from behind it.

"Where is she?" Danny asked, obviously very worried about his clone.

"Over there. The doctors say that she must have been posioned," Ember said, pointing to a room down the hall.

"WHAT!? The guy who did this will pay!" Danny said, his fists glowing green, along with his eyes.

"Danny!" Jazz snapped as she gave him a smack on the arm.

Danny immeditalty stopped the green fists, and eyes.

"Let's go!" Sam said, opening the door, and walking in, with the rest following.

Danielle had a hosptial gown on, and was pale, and colder than usual to the touch. Her once bright, and shiney green eyes where now dull, and depressing.

"How ya feeling Danielle?" Danny asked quietly, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Horrible," Danielle admitted in a weak, and tired voice.

"If only Tucker were here," Kitty whispered to Ember, and Sam.

"Is my baby ok?" Danielle asked, remembering when she heard Kitty whisper Tucker.

"We don't know Dan. The doctors didn't even tell us what was wrong until Ember threatened one," Jazz told her friend.

Danielle took a look at Jazz, before closing her eyes. Jazz now had a dark red long sleeved shirt. The of the sleeves flowed out, making it look kind a like a witch's sleeve. Her blue jeans matched her eyes, and part of her hair was pulled back into a braid, with the rest of it down.

Danielle felt tears come into her eyes for the billionth time since Tucker left.

"Do you think that we can get Tucker to leave his business thing early?" Kitty asked, which made Danielle sadder as she remembered that no matter what, she wouldn't be seeing Tucker for over three months.

In between sobs, she told them what Tucker told her over the phone earlier that day.

"Oh Dani! I'm so sorry!' Sam said as her mood swings made her cry two.

Danny stroked Sam hair as he held her.

"You know? I think I might be able to fly there and back," Ember said, refearing to her and Kitty.

Danielle, and Sam stopped crying for a moment to listen.

"Yeah. I think that if Ember's luck, she can get him back before next week!" Kitty added.

"Are you sure? Africa is a long way from here?" Jazz imformed them as Danny began holding Danielle's hands.

"I can do it. I might be able to teleport back. Besides, that's what friends are for," Ember said, examining her guitar for a teleporting icon.

"Friends go to the ends of the earth for the people they care about," Danny said.

Everyone stared at him.

"That was a good saying Danny!" Jazz said, a little proud of him.

"Huh? I was just reading that billboard," Danny said pointing out the window to a billboard that had a bunch of girls playing together, and the words, "Friends go to the ends of the earth for the people they care about," in orange.

For the first time in a while, Danielle laughed along with the others.

"Oh Danny!" Sam said, wipping a tear from her eyes for she was laughing so hard.

Danny gave a goofy smile, and they were soon all shooed out of the room by a doctor.

---------------------------------------------------------

"Is my baby ok?" Danielle asked the doctor was he shooed everyone out, and gave her some medicine.

"I believe so, but we'll do an ultr sound to be sure," The doctor said. (AN: I'm not sure if they can do that, so live with it)

He took her to the ultra sound room, and put the jelly stuff on her stomach, and put the mouse like thingie on it. He moved it around, and announced that the baby was perfectly healthy, and that if she hadn't gotten there when she had, she would be dead.

"She?" Danielle asked.

"Yes, she. You didn't know?" The doctor asked.

"No," Danielle replied, happy to be having a baby girl.

"Opps. Sorry I ruined the surprise," The doctor told her.

"It's ok. I'm glad to know that my husband can't name her Tucker Jr.," she informed him.

"Oh that poor baby!" The doctor said, alarmed.

Danielle laughed again before getting up. (AN: I don't know if you can tell if it's a boy or a girl throught ultra sound, so deal with it)

-------------------A WEEK LATER IN AFRICA-------------------

Ember landed in Africa.

"I wonder where that boy is?" Ember asked herself, right before Tucker came down in a dark green jeep.

"Ember!?" Tucker asked, shocked as he saw the adult pop star.

"Tucker! Danielle wants to see you, so I'm here to give you a ride!" Ember said, helping Tucker down from the jeep.

Tucker grabbed his two pieces of luggage, before getting flown back home to good old Amity Park.

-----------------NO, ER, NORTH MECRY HOSPTIAL-----------------

Danielle lied in bed, a lot happier. She was having a girl, and was getting better, and feeling a lot better. Her face no longer pale, and her eyes were growing brighter every passing moment. Danielle had been in the hospital for over a week, and was expected to be released tomarrow. With the news that Ember was getting Tucker, she was more that excited to go home, and wait for him, with only six months to go on her pregnancy.

She looked out the window, and smiled as she saw the stars shining bright. She closed her eyes, and went to sleep.

-------------------THE NEXT DAY-------------------

Danielle took a deep breath as she smelled the open air outside the stuffy hosptial. She was so happy to be going home! She smiled at Jazz, who was waiting by her red beetle.

"Thanks for driving me home Jazz," Danielle told her friend as she drove out of the hosptial parking lot.

"No problem Danielle. I'm happy to help," Jazz said, smiling.

Danielle smiled back. Before long, they were at the palace, with Danny, Sam, and Kitty there waiting.

"Hey Danielle!" Kitty said, giving her friend a hug.

"Hey! How are you guys?" Danielle asked, returning it.

"We're fine," Sam told her.

"Hey Dan? Why was Tucker supposed to go to Africa anyway?" Danny asked, becoming curious.

"Oh, the leader there, Mr. Sretsam, needed to talk to him in person," Danielle said, angry at the fake leader.

"Mr. Sretsam? That sounds so familar," Danny said thoughtfully.

"His first name's Dalv, if that's any help," Kitty told him, wondering how on earth Danny could know the leader of Africa.

"DALV!? That's Vlad spelled backwords! Oh of course! Sretsam must be Masters spelled backwords as well! Vlad's up to something!" Danny exclaimed.

"Why would my dad want to send Tucker to Africa?" Danielle asked, now confused.

"Think about it Dan! Tucker never leaves your side! If he got him out of the country, he could get you without anyone noticing!" Jazz told everyone logicly.

"Then someone needs to be with Danielle 24/7. We should hire a bodyguard," Sam suggested.

Danny shook his head.

"No. Too risky. It could be one of Vlad's puppets. One of us should be with her," Danny said.

"We can do it. We live here anyway, and plus it's kind of a good idea if the person can defend Danielle. Sam could, but she'll harm her baby, and Jazz already has one to look after. And Danny, I think it'll be lonely for Sam to be in the house all by herself with just the cat," Dora said, refering to her and Kitty.

"Ok, but if you need any help, you know my number. Now we have to go if we're going to get to the store before it closes," Danny said, before walking out the door with Sam.

"Yeah, and I left Amber with Bob all day, and he must be wondering where I am," Jazz said before leaving the castle.

"Are we still shopping next week?" Danielle asked Jazz before she got into her car.

"You bet!" Jazz said before driving off.

-------------------NEXT WEEK AT THE MALL-------------------

"Oo! I like this one!" Sam said for the millionth time.

Danielle smiled. Now five months pregnant, Jazz, Sam, and her were buying stuff to decorate both baby's nursery. They were looking at furniture, and Sam could not make up her mind. Danielle had decided on a nice white crib, with a teddy bear liner, with matching rocking chair, changing table, and dresser. Danny had told Sam to go for something simple, but Sam was looking at stuff beyond simple.

"Make up your girl!" Jazz said, shaking her head.

"Yeah Sammy!" Amber added.

Amber had her orange hair down, yet out of the way of her sparkling green eyes. Today she had a gray shirt, with Princess written in pink on it. Her jeans where blue, and her pink shoes had Dora on them.

Sam just stuck her tongue out before looking at a light purple furniture set.

"That's cute," Danielle said, refering to the furniture set's color, and style.

"I like it too," Jazz agreed.

"Me three. I think I finally made up my mind," Sam said.

"It's about time," Danielle teased.

Sam rolled her eyes, as Jazz dragged them to what she refeared to as, "The cutest little shirt ever!"

Danielle admitted that it was cute. It was a pink shirt, with the words, "If I don't sleep, Nobody sleeps!" written in red, with a picture of a brown teddy bear wide awake in a blue and green bed.

Sam made a face.

"My baby may be a girl, but she's not wearing pink!" She said, making Jazz laugh.

"Oo! Look at this!" Danielle said, holding up a white nightie, with a teddy bear on it, fast asleep holding a green blanket, with it's head resting on a pillow.

"Oh I want that!" Sam said taking a copy from the rack.

"Won't this be cute for Amber Jazz?" Sam asked, eyeing a Dora the Explorer shirt.

"Dora!" Amber said, giggling.

"Yes! Amber loves Dora!" Jazz said, looking through the rack for Amber's size.

That's basicly how the day went. The three went, "Ooo!" and "Aw!" over everything. Later, they packed up the baby stuff, and drove to the mall to buy clothes for themselves. While in the mall, they met up with Sam's mortal enemies.

Paulina, and Star.

"What are you losers doing here?" Paulina asked.

Paulina wore a white shirt, with pink sleeves that reached her elbows. Her white shirt also held a pink flower, and the belt of her blue jeans also had a pink flower on the belt. Her pink shoes where high heeled

"Thier not just losers anymore. Thier FAT losers!" Star said, making the two laugh.

Star had an orange crop top, with blue jeans that matched Paulina's. Her orange boots were next to a small girl, about two, most likely her daughter.

Sam, and Danielle were going to loose thier temper when Jazz spoke up.

"I guess that even though you have a girl, you can't tell the difference between fat, and pregnant," Jazz said smartly.

The two looked angry. All of a sudden, star daughter spoke up.

"I like Dora too," The girl said, coming out from behind her mom, pointing at Amber's shoes.

"I like Boots better, than Dora," Amber told her, sitting down on the floor to shoes her the monkey on her shoes.

The girl giggled. She had blonde hair pulled into a ponytail, and out of her bright blue eyes. She had a yellow shirt, with Dora on it, with matching yellow pants. Her socks matched the outfit, but her Dora shoes stuck out.

"Boots is funny!" She said as they talked about Dora.

"Aw! That's so cute!" Danielle exclaimed as the two talked like they had been best friends forever.

"Sarah! Let's go. We shouldn't be with such horrible people," Star said, sticking her nose in the air, before turning around.

Sarah's eyes began to water up.

"But I don't wanna go! I want to play with Amber!" Sarah whined as her mom picked her up off of the floor, and carried her in the opposite direction.

The three girls watched Sarah kick and scream as the due walked into Macy's.

"Mommy, can Sarah come play today?" Amber asked, tugging on Jazz's hand.

"Not today sweetie. I'll talk to her mommy about a play today though," Jazz said, sending her two friends a look saying that Star was most likely going to say no.

"When did Star have a baby anyway?" Sam asked.

"I have no clue," Danielle pipped up.

-------------------AT THE PALACE-------------------

Danielle went over what she had bought with Kitty, and Dora, who helped her fold the clothes, and put them away into a small box until the furniture arrived, and the nursery was painted.

"Oh my! This is so cute!" Kitty said holding up the "If I don't sleep, Nobody sleeps!" shirt.

"That's not cute. That's adorable!" Dora said, folding a little pair of pants.

"It's so hard to believe that a baby's foot can be this small," Kitty commented, holding up a pair of little pink socks.

Dora smiled, taking a small purple blanket, and folding it.

"What color will the nursery be?" Dora asked Danielle.

"I'm going to decided with Tucker on that. It is a girl, so proboley pink, purple or red," Danielle said, finishing up the pile of baby clothes.

"I think that a nice shade of green will be nice," Kitty suggested, picking up the box, and putting it next to the door.

"That would look cute!" Dora commented.

"Yeah, that would work as well," Danielle said, sitting crossed legged on her bed.

"We'll let you rest," Kitty said, noticing Danielle looking a bit tired.

"Thanks. Shopping has to be concetered exercise!" Danielle said as they both giggled.

Danielle lied back on her bed, and put her hands on her stomach. She smiled as she felt a little kick.

Only four months to go.

-------------------A FEW HOURS LATER-------------------

Ember handed at the palace gate, completely worn out.

"Ember? Are you ok?" Tucker asked.

"Yeah, just tired," Ember said, closing her eyes.

"I'll go inside, and have someone get you," Tucker said, going inside his home.

"Tucker! Welcome home!" Dora said, smiling.

"Thanks. Can you get Ember? She's completely worn out, and I think she fell asleep next to the gate," Tucker said, pointing out the window.

"Of course!" Dora said, as she phased outside to get her.

"Danielle's upstairs, asleep," Kitty said, looking up from her book.

Tucker dropped his stuff, deciding that he could get it later. He walked upstairs, and to his room. Sure enough, Danielle was fast asleep. He smiled as he shook her a bit.

"Hello Danielle," Tucker said.

"Tucker!" Danielle exclaimed, sitting up, and hugging him.

"How's Tucker Jr., doing?" Tucker asked.

"Ok, There is NO way she's being names Tucker Jr," Danielle told him sternly.

"She?" Tucker asked, his expression blank.

"Yes she. We're having a **_girl,_**" Danielle said, making sure Tucker hear the word girl.

"I can handle that. Anyway, I'm glad to be home," Tucker said, hugging her.

Danielle returned the hug, happy that Tucker was back.

-------------------ANOTHER WEEK LATER-------------------

Danielle was at the kitchen table, eating a proven safe peanut butter jar. She was getting more hungry everyday, and her main diet was peanut butter, milk, and dortios,. But mostly peanut butter. Or dortios dipped in peanut butter.

Ew.

Danielle was also getting bigger. Now almost six and a half months, she was almost there. She could now feel the baby kick, and so could everyone when they put a hand on her stomach. (AN: I don't know when babies start to kick)

Danielle was begining to think that her baby was meant to be a soccer player.

"Hey Danielle. How ya doing?" Ember asked, walking into the kitchen, still in her black night gown.

"I'm good. Did you get a good rest?" Danielle asked, a bit concerned about Ember. She just flew to Africa, and back with only one stop!

"Yeah, but I'm still tired. But right now I'm starving," Ember said, getting cereal.

Danielle walked into the living room, and called Jazz. Star had agreed to the play date surprisenly, and was curious to know how it when.

"Hi Danielle!" Jazz said after she picked up the phone.

"Hey Jazz! How was Amber, and Sarah's play date?" Danielle asked.

"They had a ball! Star and I took them to the park, and they made a cute little sand castle. They also went down the double slide together. Sarah's coming back next week for another one," Jazz said, sounding happy that her daughter was getting along with other girls.

"That's so cute! Maybe when mine, and Sam's is born, and old enough all four can play together!" Danielle suggested, excited at the idea.

"I like that! I wonder if the babies will have yours, and Danny's ghost powers," Jazz wondered.

"I'm not sure really. They might be 1/3rd ghost," Danielle suggested again, not really thinking about it until now.

"Maybe. Anyway, I have to go. I think Amber broke something," Jazz said, after a small crash was heard.

Danielle said her goodbye, and hung up. She picked up her proven safe peanut butter, and began to eat some more.

---------------------------------------------------------

Oh my gosh! This is the longest chapter I have ever written so far!


	5. Baby rooms, and Tucker's missing

Disclaimer- I only own the people you don't recognize!

-------------------------------------------

The next day, Tucker, and Danielle agreed to paint the nursery a light green, and to have a white teddy bear banner across the wall to match the furniture.

So, after an hour at the store, Tucker, with the help of Danny, painted the room. Because they couldn't bend down very well, Danielle and Sam went to find a waller banner that matched the furniture.

"Hey Sam! This one matches the furniture you got," Danielle said holding up a very light purple wall banner, with cute kittens playing with different colored balls of yarn.

"Oh! And it goes with the kitty liner I bought yesterday!" Sam squeeled as she put it in the basket they were carring.

"Does this match at all?" Sam asked, holding up a white wall banner, with a solid green strip at the top, and bottom. It had teddy bears holding hands, and playing with different baby toys.

"Oh that's perfect!" Danielle exclaimed as she picked it up.

After that, they went home, and the guys were finished, and ready to put the wall banner thing up.

After it was done, everyone admired the boys' work. The room was a light green, with the teddy bear banner at the top. The bottom of the wall also had the teddy bear banner. Dora had made green curtians for the window, which was already up. The closet door had been re-painted brown, making it look nicer next to the dark brown toy chest. The dark red carpet had a small green rug in front of the door leading to the hall with blue trimming.

"Come on. If we go to Fenton Works, now, we can paint your nursery before dark," Tucker said, picking up the paint.

Danny helped him, and the girls put the light purple paint, and kitty banner in the back of Danny's red SUV.

-------------------AFTER THE PAINTING-------------------

"Oh, this is so cute!" Danielle said as she and Sam looked around the baby's room.

Sam's furniture cam that day, so Tucker had helped Danny move it where Sam wanted it to be.

The crib was against the very light purple wall. The filled dresser was on the opposite wall of the crib, which was next to the rocking chair that sat in the corner. The changing table sat next to the dresser, with diapers and all already in the cabinte underneath it. The carpet was alight green, but was covered by a purple rug, with a small toy chest on the end of it.

"Thanks! I can't believe it's only three months until thier's a baby in this little crib," Sam said, putting her hand on the crib.

"I can't believe it either! I'm so exicted!" Danielle said, smiling big.

-------------------DINNER TIME-------------------

After painting, and moving baby furniture, the Fentons invited the Foleys to a barberque at thier house, along with some of Danny, Tucker, and Sam's old high school friends.

"Hey Valerie! It's nice to see you again!" Tucker told another woman giving her a friendly hug.

"Hi Tucker! It's been a while. Who's this?" Valerie asked him, looking at Danielle.

"This is my wife, Danielle. Danielle, this is Valerie. We went to Casper High together," Tucker said, introducing them.

"It's nice to meet you, Valerie," Danielle said with a friendly smile, and handshake.

"You too. And this little guy is Kyle," Valerie said, holding up a carseat that she was carrying.

Kyle was about one month old. He had brown skin, with a little blue hat on his tiny head, with a matching blue shirt, and pants. Kyle was asleep, and babbling nonsense baby words.

"Oh my god! He's so cute!" Danielle said, cooing over the little baby.

"Yeah. My husband, Kwan, couldn't make it. He got sick," Valerie said, sounding a bit dissipointed.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Danielle said sounding sad.

"Thanks. I'm going to find Danny. I haven't talked to him in a while," Valerie said, before leaving to find the said ghost boy.

"Hey! I remember you! Your the ghost boy!" A man in a orange hazmat suit said, holding up a weapon at a confused, and scared Tucker.

"Sweetie, that's Tucker. Remember?" A woman in a blue hazmat suit reminded the man.

"Oh, right. Sorry Tuck," The man said, lowering the ecto-gun.

"It's ok Mr. Fenton," Tucker told the man before slowly scooting away.

"Aw man. Even at 24, my parents find a way to embarsse me," Danny moaned as he walked past Danielle, who giggled.

Danielle then went over to Jazz, and the-mystery-guy-she-married-that-I-randomly-named-Bob.

"Hey Jazz. Hi Amber!" Danielle said as she sat down next to them.

"Hi Danielle!" Amber said cheerfully as she ate part of a cut up hamburger.

"Tell Danielle about your play date with Sarah," Jazz told her before she begin to munch on one herself.

"Mommy, and Mrs. Star took us to the park, and we slided on the slide thingie, and we make sand castles, and, and we played seek and go hide with some of the peoples from day cares," Amber said happily. (AN: Little kids have bad grammer, so that's why the words are weird, and she said seek and go hide, instead of hide, and go seek.)

Danielle smiled.

"Did they find ya?" She asked.

"Yeahs, but I founds them I thinks three times," Amber informed her finishing her hamburger.

"Did Sarah find anyone?" Danielle asked.

"Yeah. She founds me. I had hided behind the long seat. Daddy, can I have somes?" Amber said, before asking Bob if she could have some of his ice cream.

Bob had black hair, and green eyes. He had a white t-shirt, with Nikey written in red. He had baggy brown pants, with black tennis shoes.

"Here, let's go get your own," Bob said, taking Amber's hand, and leading her towards the ice cream.

"She's cute," Danielle remarked.

"Yeah. Bob better not get her a mountain of chocolate," Jazz said, standing a bit to see what Bob was getting Amber.

Bob took Amber back, holding a mini mountain of vanilla ice cream, with chocolate syrup, and pink sprinkles.

"Robert! She doesn't need that much suger this late!" Jazz scolded him as he put it in front of her.

"Too late," Bob said as Amber dug her spoon in, and giggled at the fact that her daddy was in trouble.

Jazz sighed as Danielle got up to get some herself.

Having peanut butter cravings, she got that one peanut butter 'n chocolate ice cream, before sitting next to Tucker. Danielle saw that Sam, who wouldn't touch meat, was eating her third hamburger.

Danielle began eating her peanut butter flavored ice cream.

"Danielle, at this rate, our baby will be only eating peanut butter," Tucker teased, earning a small playful punch in the shoulder by Danielle.

"Ow!" Tucker said, holding his shoulder. Women can be very strong.

"Sorry. I was being gentle," Danielle said, her mouth full of ice cream.

"That's you idea of gentle!? Man, I hate to see your idea of painful," Tucker said, wincing at the thought.

"Or maybe your just a wimp," Danielle pointed out.

"I am not," Tucker said softy eating his meat.

Danielle kissed his cheek, which seemed to make him happier.

After a half an hour, Danielle was tired.

"Ready to go sweetie?" Tucker asked.

"So ready," Danielle said as they got into Tucker's blue car.

Danielle leaned back, and smiled as she remembered the first time she had rode in his dark blue convertible mustang.

-------------------FLASHBACK-------------------

_"I wanted to walk around. I don't get to go out much," Danielle informed him._

_"Overprotective parents?" Tucker said._

_"Yeah," Danielle said, deciding to go along with it._

_"Well, then. Want a tour of the town?" Tucker asked, pointing to a nice dark blue convertible mustang._

_"You have your own car?" Danielle asked, slightly surprised._

_"I'm a prince remember? Besides, I'm sixteen. I have my license," Tucker said._

_"Sure. Let's go! But I have to be home by 10:00," Danielle said as she opened the door and got in, while Tucker just jumped over the door, and into the mustang._

_"No worries! I can drop you off after the tour," Tucker said._

_Danielle smiled._

-------------------END OF FLASHBACK-------------------

Danielle woke up her bed, so she assumed that someone must have carried her to her room, which seemed to be a mircle since she weighed so much from being over six and a half months pregnant. She turned to the clock. The numbers 5:00am glowed at her. She then turned to her right to find Tucker fast asleep. She lied back, and went back to sleep, but not for long.

-------------------ONE HOUR LATER-------------------

"Dan? Danielle! Wake up!" Ember said, shaking the clone.

"Wha?" Danielle asked, still tired from sleep.

"Tucker's missing! We searched everywhere!" Ember said, his green eyes filled with worry.

That got Danielle sitting strait up. She looked at the clock. It was 6:02am.

"It must have been in the past hour. He was right next to me at five!" Danielle said, getting up, and running out her bedroom door.

"Where are going?" Ember asked as she saw Danielle put on her black boots, and a coat.

"I'm going to find Tucker!" She said. Before Ember could protest, she was already out of the palace door.

-------------------ANOTHER HOUR LATER-------------------

Danielle shivered, and turned the heat in her car up. She had been searching for her husband for only an hour now, with no success. She pulled over once she got near a big field, and stepped out of her car. She jogged as fast as she could to the middle of the field, and looked around. Tucker was missing, and she had no idea where he was. The fimilar blue mist escaped her mouth, and she turned around, only to find Vlad Masters in his ghost form.

"Hello Danielle," He said smoothly, as Danielle screamed.

-------------AN HOUR EARLIER AT THE FENTONS-------------

Sam put some mustard on her hot dog. Ever since she became pregnant, she's had the meat craving. And pickles. She hated to admit it, but the meat wasn't half bad. She was about to eat her hotdog with mustard, and pickles, when her cellphone rang.

She picked it up, and answered it.

"Sam! Tucker went missing, and Danielle ran off to find him!" Ember explained before Sam had a chance to say hi.

"Oh my god! Where did she go?" Sam asked, eating her hotdog with her right as she held her cell with her left.

"I don't know, but she may be headed towards the park," Ember said, sounding very worried.

"I'll wake Danny, and I'll have him check. I'm seven and a half months pregnant, and basicly useless right now. Bye!" Sam said before she hung up to go wake her husband.

She had to walk up the stairs because she couldn't really run, and if she did, she'd kill herself.

"DANNY! Wake up! Tucker went missing, and Danielle went after him! Ember believes that she went to the park!" Sam said to her somewhat asleep husband.

"One more time?" Danny asked, yawning, and stretching.

Sam repeated what she said, and Danny was now wide eyed.

"I'll be there before you can say baby!" Danny said before phasing through the roof, but phased his head back.

"But say it _**real**_ slow!" He said before leaving again.

-------------------AT THE PARK-------------------

Danny flew to the park, and looked around, but didn't see Danielle. He opened his mouth, and his ghost sense didn't go off.

"DANIELLE!" Danny shouted, but go no answer.

"Must not be here," He murmered to himself, and was about to fly away when he heard a scream that could wake the dead coming from the field next to the park.

"Danielle!" Danny shouted, regonizing the scream.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danielle's in trouble! Can Danny save her?

Vlad: No (Is wacked on the head with the Fenton Anti Creep Stick)

Danny: (holding the bat) Of course I can! I _**always **_save the day! (looks at me) I do save the day? Right?  
Me: I can't spoil what happens! (is hit by fruit) Ok! The answer is (Loud motercycle drives by right when I say my answer) Happy?  
Reviewers: NO! (throws fruit)


	6. Baby names

Disclaimer- I only own the people you don't recognize!

-------------------

Danny turned, and flew as fast as ghostly possible towards Danielle's scream. When there, he noticed that he was behind an attacking Vlad. He flew even faster, and gave him a hard, and very painful, kick in his back, making him fly far.

"Hello Daniel. Care to join me?" Vlad asked, after regaining his balance.

"I'LL NEVER JOIN YOU!" Danny shouted, sending a series of ectoblasts at Vlad, which he barely avoided.

Vlad charged up his own ectoblasts, but never saw Ember coming up behind him.

"It's time to face the music!" Ember said, angerily after she had successfully hit Vlad.

Vlad wacked the ground, and gave a look saying that two people was too much for him, and left. Unfortuantly, two people fell under the catorgory for easy in Leo's book. Leo's first hit was at Ember, who was sent into the dirt.

Leo then had his own little series of ecto-blasts towards Danny, but missed by hundreds of miles.

"Nice aim!" Danny said, but regretted it when Leo gave a wonderful series of punches and kicks.

Leo may have the worst aim ever with his ecto-blasts, but he was a master at aiming his punches, and kicks. Leo gave well aimed punches at Danny's head, shoulders, upper arms. He kicked hard at his lower stomach, his knees, and stomped on his foot.

That made Danny fall onto the ground, with his somewhat bloody face showing.

Fortunatly, Ember was more powerful, and less tired, so she was able to do a good number on Leo.

Leo had a bloody lip and nose, with a few spots that was so going to leave a nasty bruise, and many more with bad scars. To Ember's shock, Leo was just starting to weaken.

Ember smiled in relief when Kitty sent an attack on Leo. After Leo hit the ground, he was sucked into the thermos by everyone's favorite techno geek.

"Tucker! Your ok!" Ember said, smiling bigger.

"Yeah. That shallow Christina kidnapped me. She must now know how stupid it is to leave the keys to a cage next to that cage," Tucker said, happy at Christina's stupidity.

"Oh my gosh! Danny!" Kitty said, noticing the KOed ghost boy.

"Dang! He really took a beating! Wait, where's Danielle?" Ember said, just noticing Danny, and Danielle's dissipearance.

"I'm right here! Oh my gosh! Danny!" Danielle said, looking at the bad shape Danny was in.

"What happened to Danny?" Sam's worried voice asked, as her figure came closer into the field.

"Leo was not very friendly to him," Kitty said, avoiding certain words.

Sam sat down beside him, as tears came out of her eyes.

"Should we try to wake him up?" Tucker asked.

"No, let's just call the hospital," Sam said, taking out her cell.

-------------------AT HOME-------------------

Danielle lied on her bed, and thought about the day's avents. Danny was currently in the hosptial, expected to make a full recovery, and Sam was on an emotional breakdown about it. Jazz had gone home, and hadn't heard from her since. Her husband was currently trying to beat the servent, Lars, at Zombie Crusher 2. Lars won often because he practiced, and had the unfair advantage, during the day while Tucker was working, and signing papers.

Danielle smiled, knowing how Tucker threw a fit everytime he lost, just like a kid himself.

Tucker at that point, came in, pouting about his game. Lars had won.

Again.

"Man! Lars is too good!" Tucker whined.

"You'll beat him one day honey," Danielle said, smiling at him before taking a nap.

-------------------TWO MONTHS LATER! DON'T YOU DARE LOOK AT THIS FANFICTION LIKE THAT! I'M LAZY PEOPLE!-------------------

"Aw! Lilith is SO cute!" Danielle said as the tiny infant grabbed her finger.

Lilith made some baby babble noises, and smiled. Her head was full of raven black hair, and her bright purple eyes shined at Danielle. She was wearing a purple shirt with the saying, "Natural Sprinkler" on it.

Danny smiled, and made a small face at Lilly, making her giggle.

Danielle felt herself gasp as Lilly flicker invisible for a moment.

"Yeah, she's a half ghost baby. She can only turn invisible, thank goodness," Sam said, smiling as well as she tickled Lilly's little tummy, making her kick, and coo.

Danielle gave Lilly a kiss on her head, and held both of her tiny hands.

An hour later, Danielle had to leave, cause she and Tucker needed to pick a name that was NOT Tucker Jr.

-------------------THE FOLEY'S PALACE-------------------

"How about, Rose?" Tucker asked, pointing to the name.

"I like that!" Danielle said, smiling as she wrote the potential name down. So far they had four names that they really liked.

1. Taylor

2. Alison

3. Luna

4. Rose

Danielle put down the pencil, and looked at the list.

"I think we have enough. Let's just decide from those four," Tucker said.

"Yeah, if we go though the entire thing, we would end up with over 20!" Danielle said, making Tucker laugh.

Danielle and Tucker went over the list, but could not decide what they wanted.

"We'll see what she looks like," Danielle said, putting the list away.

"Yeah. We don't have to wait that long, anyway," Tucker said, leaning back onto the bed.

Danielle smiled. Only two weeks to go, and the baby will be here.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

HELP ME OUT!

Which name should baby Foley be? She'll have black hair, green eyes, and Danielle's skin tone.

A. Taylor

B. Alison

C. Luna

D. Rose

In other news...

SEE! SEE! Danny didn't save Danielle, Kitty and Ember did so HA!  
All 214 OCs: BOO! (throws fruit)  
Me: AH BOO YOURSELF! (pulls string, and all of them are hit by different flavors of pie)

Tom: Aw Sweet! I got blueberry!  
D.J.: Aw, I hate blackberry!

Ben: Did anyone get hit with a vegiatarion pie?  
Carly: Yeah, but you ain't getting it!  
J.C.: Anybody want to trade a cherry for an apple?  
Me: (facepalms)


	7. Taylor Elizabeth Foley

Sorry about slow updates. I'm having writer's block.

Disclaimer- I only own the people you don't recognize!

-------------------

Danielle sat on the couch, and sighed. She was bored to death, and had nothing to do, mostly because of her pregnancy. She wasn't hungry, and she was sick of the TV, plus she had already watched just about every movie made, even if she wasn't really intrested in it! Video games were out of the questions because Danielle would fall asleep while playing them, thus, losing everytime, triggering mood swings.

Dora had suggested a walk, but Danielle went against it cause she felt like a blown up balloon, and it was too hot for her outside.

"Danielle? I got the new Humpty Dumpy CD for you. I also picked up this mag, cause the guy on the front is hott!" Ember said, showing her the stuff.

"Thanks Em. And that guy is Josh Peck," Danielle said, smiling because she knew that Ember was trying to make her a bit happier, and not bored out of her mind.

"Really? When did he get facial hair?" Ember asked, staring at the cover, her eyebrows fixed in confusion.

Danielle laughed, and she felt less bored than before. Ember smiled, and giggled at herself.

"Don't laugh too hard! I've read in the newspaper once that a pregnant woman laughed too hard, and she had her twins a week early!" Ember said with a completely serious look.

"So, laughing too hard while pregnant results in doubles?" Danielle joked, making Ember fall off the couch laughing.

"There was seriously an articly like that?" Danielle asked once the laughter died down.

"Yeah! It was, oh, darn it! Oh wait! It was in the newspaper ten years ago," Ember said, struggling to remember at first.

"Oh man!" Danielle said, as the two changed the subject to Catwoman.

-------------------2 WEEKS LATER-------------------

Danielle sat in the back of the car as Jazz drove to the hosptial. It was July 15th, Danielle's due date. Ember was sitting next to her on the right, and Tuck was in the front. Sam, and Danny were too busy with now one month old baby Lilly to come.

Jazz pulled into the drop off thing, and let the three get out. Tucker opened the door for the Ember, who got Danielle a wheelchair. Tucker took Danielle's hand, and helped her down from the car. Danielle sat down in the wheelchair, and looked extremely nervous, yet excited as Tucker wheeled her in.

"Meet you inside!" Ember called to Jazz as she left to park the car.

Jazz smiled, and waved before driving off.

-------------------IN DANIELLE'S ROOM-------------------

"Not long now Dan," Jazz said holding Danielle's hand, smiling.

"You feeling ok?" Ember asked her cloned friend.

"Sorta," Danielle admitted.

"Hello Danielle. How are you feeling?" A nurse asked after walking in.

"Tired," Danielle said, a bit more relaxed. For some reason, talking to an expert made her feel better.

"Excited about being a mom?" She asked as she started checking whatever you check.

"Very. How about you Tuck? Are you excited about being a dad?" Danielle asked Tucker.

"Extremely," Tucker said.

"That's the right answer. What's your real answer?" Danielle told him, smiling as Ember cracked up.

"Same as you, but more nervous," Tucker admitted, looking a bit upset at getting caught.

(AN: I'm completely stupid with people giving birth, so I skipped it.)

-------------------AFTER BABY FOLEY WAS BORN-------------------

"Aw! Dan! She's so cute!" Ember said, putting a finger on baby Foley's nose.  
The baby opened her mouth, and gave a small yawn. She had a headful of black hair, with a pink hat over it. Her green eyes were currently closed, and her skin was pale like Danielle's.

"Come on Em. Let's leave the new parents alone," Jazz said as she opened the door, and walked out, Ember following.

"What's her name Dani?" Tucker asked, stroking the baby's little cheek.

"Don't you want to decide with me?" Danielle asked, surprised.

"I'll choose the middle name then, and you get the first. How's that?" Tucker asked her.

"Alright. Hello Taylor," Danielle said, smiling at her baby.

"Her middle name will be Elizabeth. After my mom," Tucker explained.

"Taylor Elizabeth Foley. I like it," Danielle said, after kissing her husband.

-------------------AT HOME-------------------

"Aw! My first grandbaby!" Tucker's mom said as she held three day old Taylor, who was fast asleep.

Danielle sat down across from her, and smiled.

"She looks just like you Danielle," Tucker's dad said as he sat next to his wife, and made a fuss over the baby.

"It's hard to believe that such a little thing was such big news," Tucker commented as he plopped down next Danielle.

Danielle smiled. Tucker ment that the day after Taylor was born, she was in the newspaper's headline. The paper announced that Princess Taylor Elizabeth Foley was born at 11:41 am, on July 15. (AN: I'm not messing with the year. I'll just confuse you all.)

After fussing over Taylor, Taylor began to fuss herself.

"Come here Tay-Tay," Tucker said, as he called her by a small nickname he had given her before picking her up, and taking her out of the room. (AN: Tay-Tay, and Lor are what I call my friend Taylor)

Tucker returned a moment later, holding a baby bottle.

"Can I feed her?" Tuck's mom asked as she was handed baby Taylor.

Taylor's bright green eyes looked around the room as her grandmother fed her. Her black hair didn't have the silly hat she was given at the hospital on. Her tiny hands unsucessfuly trying to hold the bottle, as her short legs kicked slightly.

"Restless little one, isn't she?" Ember asked, walking in, and see Taylor kick slightly.

When Taylor was finished eating, and pried away from the bottle, she was burpped by grandpa, and went to sleep in grandma's arms. Danielle took her to her room, and placed her in the crib. Danielle turned on the baby montier thing, that let you hear everything that was going on upstairs since you can't always hear the baby crying in certain parts of the palace. She took the other piece with her, and went downstairs to talk with the others.

-------------------WHILE DANI WAS DOWNSTAIRS-------------------

Vlad floated outside of the window, and peered inside. There was his granddaughter, Taylor. Vlad spied the baby montior, as he phased in. Being as quiet as possible, he picked up Taylor, and phased out of the house before heading home.

-------------------WITH THE FOLEYS-------------------

Over four hours had pasted since Danielle put her daughter down to sleep, and she was becoming worried. Still being an almost newborn, Taylor wouldn't be sleeping for such a long period without waking up for something, because she hasn't learned how to sleep through the night yet.

"Tucker, I'm checking on Lor," Danielle said, using her own little nickname for her baby.

Danielle walked up the stairs, and opened the door to Taylor's room. Dani walked in, and peered into the crib to find it empty.

-------------------MY COMMENTS THAT NO ONE REALLY CARES ABOUT-------------------

Gasps! Danielle's baby is gone!


	8. Never mess with a mother's baby

Disclaimer- I only own the people you don't recognize!

-------------------

At first, Danielle was slightly paniced. Maybe she had began to phase threw stuff now. She checked under the crib.

No baby.

Ok, now she was completely, panicing.

"TUCKER! TAYLOR'S GONE!" Danielle screamed running down the stairs, nearly tripping many times as she made her way down.

"WHAT!?" Tucker asked, running upstairs to check for himself.

Tucker came back down panting, and fell to his knees at the end of the stairs.

"TAYLOR'S (pant) GONE! (pant)" Tucker gasped out.

"I KNOW! I JUST SAID THAT! COME ON!" Danielle shouted loudly as she picked up Tucker, and forced him to run to the car.

"Drive Tucker! I'm going to search in the sky! I have a feeling that my dear daddy has something to do with this!" Danielle said as she pulled herself off the ground, and into the sky.

Danielle got more angry, and less sad the farther she flew. If Vlad took her Tay-Tay, it was no more Mrs. Nice Girl!

Once she reached his oversized mansion, she didn't bother with the door, and just phased right in. She looked around, flying through walls, and doors, even a few trap doors, and secret passageways.

"If I kidnapped my daughter's baby, where would I put her?" Danielle asked herself.

After a moment, the thought struck her like lightining.

The lab.

Danielle phased in her ex-father's lab, and looked around.

No Taylor.

Danielle plopped into a chair, completely confused. She was so sure that Vlad had taken her baby. If she wasn't here, then, _**where is she?**_

Danielle sighed, and felt tears come back into her eyes. She phased out of the mansion, when a new thought hit her.

Colorado!

Danielle felt herself become more hopeful at the thought of her baby being in Vlad's summertime, and weekend get-away cabin in the middle of nowhere.

She flew at top speed, which is pretty fast since she got there in less that an hour, but over thirty minutes. Danielle sighed and prayed that her baby was there, and safe. Danielle decided to open the unlocked door, and walk inside. Danielle looked for any baby items, and opened her ears for Taylor's cries, but saw, and heard nothing.

After spending another half hour there, she was convinced that her baby was not there, and that Vlad was innocent for once.

Danielle's ghost sense went off, and she turned to see Skulker.

"YOU! You work for Vlad! Where is he, and what did he do with my baby!?" Danielle demanded.

"Why should I tell you ghost gal? I may talk a lot, and shout out my plans, but I, Technus, don't do that anymore!" Technus asked, as he picked up a box with weapons in it, before turning around, and begining to float away.

Danielle's eyes flared red with anger, and she grabbed the back of his collar, and yanked him back, making him drop the box with a CRASH.

"Do you know what a mother cub does when somebody messes with her cubs?" Danielle hissed.

"Don't eat me!" Technus said, appearently knowing what a mother cub does.

"WHERE IS TAYLOR!?" Danielle screamed into his now pale, and scared green face.

"S-s-s-he's-s-s-s in Am-m-m-ity P-p-p-park with V-v-v-lad!" Technus stuttered before Danielle dropped him, and flew to her hometown.

-------------------AMITY PARK-------------------

Tucker had been searching for his daughter for over two hours now. He had asked many neighbors, people, and even the Box Ghost for anyone who had seen his three day old daughter.

Danny had told him that he had not seen Lor, but he would keep an eye out for her while on patrol.

Jazz's reply was no, but she had joined the search, and was in the Ghost Zone.

Sam's answer was the same as Danny's, only she stayed with one month old Lilly while she took her nap.

Tucker sighed as he waited at a red light. Out of the corner he saw Vlad in ghost mode, flying over Amity Park, carrying something.

Tucker immeditaly got out of the car, and ran after him, calling Danny at the same time.

"Danny! I see Vlad!" Tucker said into the cell, basicly telling Danny all he needed to know.

"Be right there!" Danny said, hanging up on him.

Before you could say Phantom, Danny was on the scene.

"Is that Taylor?" Danny asked, furious. This was SO a new low for him.

Vlad smirked, and turned around, letting Taylor's sleeping, and peaceful face show. Danny growled as he tried to punch him, but Vlad caught it.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Daniel. After all, what would happen if you hit my granddaughter?" Vlad asked, his smirk growing bigger as the reality hit Danny.

**_He's right. I might hit Taylor, and if I do hit her, I'll do some permant damage, or worse, kill her! Oh man! Tucker would strangle me, and Danielle will have my hide,_** Danny thought, helpless on what to do.

Vlad gave an evil laugh, and blasted him. Danny dodged it, afraid that his shield would bounce the ecto-blast back at him, and hit poor, defenceless Taylor.

Vlad laughed harder, as he sent more ecto-blasts, which Danny avioded with ease. Danny gave a small smile when Danielle came up behind him. Danielle flew through Vlad, taking Taylor as she went through.

"Wha!?" Vlad managed to stutter out before Danielle handed Taylor to Danny, and showed no mercy on Vlad.

"HOW (blast) YOU (blast) DARE (blast) TAKE (blast) MY (blast) TAY-TAY!" Danielle said, finishing the series of ecto-blasts off with an extremely powerful one mixed with ice.

Vlad feel into the street, where he, and Danielle were the center of attention.

"You wouldn't hurt your daddy? Right?" Vlad asked, trying to sweet talk his way out of Danielle's wrath.

"YOU NEVER STABLIZED ME, YOU MADE ME YOUR PERSONIALY MAID, AND COOK, YOU BEAT ME, MADE MY LIFE HORRIBLE, KIDNAPPED MY BABY, AND YOU EXPECT ME TO CALL YOU A FATHER!?" Danielle screamed, completely outraged.

Vlad gulped, and tried to fly away, but Danielle grabbed cape, and swung him around before sending him into the pavement. After about ten minutes, Danielle let an injuried, and very scared Vlad fly away at top speed.

Vlad learned something that day.

Never, EVER, mess with a mother's baby, or you WILL get hurt.

Never again will he mess with Taylor Elizabeth Foley.

-------------------AUTHOR'S COMMENTS THAT NO ONE REALLY CARES ABOUT-------------------

Whoot! Vlad was caught, beaten, and is basicly kinda gone! Sad to say that this is the second to last chapter! Next one will be the last!


	9. Five years later

Disclaimer- I only own the people you don't recognize!

-------------------

-------------------A FEW YEARS LATER-------------------

Danielle laughed as she watched her almost one year old son, Tom, play with his cereal in his high chair.

Tom giggled with her as he banged his hands on the high chair table as Danielle wiped his sticky face off.

Tom had snow white hair, with green eyes, making him look like Danny Phantom, and his mom. He had a blue shirt with Spider-Man on it, with blue shorts.

"Mommy? Can I have a cookie?" Her five year old Taylor asked.

Taylor was now taller, with hair that reached a little bit past her shoulders in two braid. She had on a green shirt, with pink and yellow flowers on it. Her blue jean pants had matching flowers on the bottom, and white shoes.

"One," Danielle told her as Tucker came in.

"Daddy!" Taylor said, running to him, forgetting all about her cookie.

"Hi Lor," Tucker said, picking her up, and taking her to the kitchen were Danielle was.

"Hi Dan," Tucker said, kissing her.

"Hey Tuck," Danielle said.

Tucker put Taylor down, and took a laughing Tom out of the high chair, and onto the floor, were he started crawling towards the living room.

"Tommy! Wait for me!" Taylor called after him as he chased her little brother out of the kitchen.

"Be careful with him," Danielle warned, hearing Taylor yelling back that she would.

Danielle sat down with some water and smiled.

Her life, was perfect.

-------------------

LAST CHAPPIE PEOPLE! Too bad. I was beginning to enjoy this.


End file.
